Fatal Attraction
by xloveforeverx
Summary: It started out as a harmful little student crushing on her teacher then it got serious. Then it turned deadly. Will they be able to make it together or will fate have them end unable to breathe? Erzia Rated M for a reason
1. New Starts

**Authors note: This is nothing like the book or the show. I do not own any of this expect for the idea. I hope you guys like. Also new CHapters on Degrassi high and Memories that can kill are coming up soon :D**

This isn't a fairy tale. There is no prince charming or anything like that. I wish my life was like a fairy tale and one day my prince would come and save me from everything that is going on, but life doesn't work like that. I can only wish that it would happen to me. I could remember when my dad used to tell me stories about princes and princess and total girls that were nothing becoming something amazing. I thought maybe just maybe that could be me. I was wrong though. My parents died when I was about five years old and I was put into an orphanage til I was put in the foster system and I have been in and out of homes since. I haven't stayed long in any homes always being moved from state to state. I started to feel like all the stuff my dad told me was bullshit. I had no prince charming to save me.

I was in the car driving to my newest "home". It was in a small town in Wisconsin. I sighed as we pasted all the farms that were around here. I have lived in more states then I can remembered. I haven't lived in all fifty yet, but I was pretty close. Wisconsin was pretty, but it had a lot of farms around here. I hope my new family didn't live on a farm or anything like that. All they had told me so far was that they had a son and used to have daughter. The daughter was murdered and they were looking for something to fill the void that she had left behind.

I was really nervous as I looked out the window. What if they didn't like me? What if I wasn't the daughter they wanted? I always get nervous before going to a new place, because I never know what to expect or what they even want from me. All parents want something different from there expected daughter and I wasn't it. I was the definition of the weird girl and parents wanted a "popular kid".

We pulled up to a nice big house with brown shutters. It was an older house, but it looked like they kept it very up to date. Great, it looks like this family is already expecting a perfect family. Then they will see me and all like the rest run far far away from me. I sighed as I got out of the car. The social worker, Mary, and the cop of the town stood with me. I sighed deeply as I walked up the big steps. I heard the soft ding of the doorbell as the cop rang the bell.

If you are wondering why there is a cop here, it is very simple. I don't always do as the law wants me to do. I have gotten in my fair share of trouble in my life. So, the cop comes to tell them what I have done and if they have problem to notify them presently. Blah blah blah. It was the same old same old.

The door open and a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood there. He was young no more then twenty-five. He had a strong built on top and had a nice body. He was beyond cute and he was probably going to be my step-brother. Just my luck to get an extremely hot brother. "Hey this is Aria, your new sister. Can we come in?" Mary said in her sweet social worker voice. You don't want to see her in her mean social worker voice. It was pretty scary.

He nodded slowly, "Sure thing. I will get my parents." He walked out of the doorway and back into the house. I don't think he saw me really. I was hiding behind the cop seeing how he was tall and buff. He was your typical cop strong and had a stern look on his face. I just wanted to kick him to watch him fall flat on his face. Its not like I was going to stay here long. I moved my foot up and pushed his knee in. He quickly turned around and grabbed my leg.

"Aria!" my social worker yelled. "What have I told you about kicking cops?"

He let go of my leg, "She is fine. I am used to it, but I never thought a girl of her height would do that." I looked down at myself. True I was only at least 5'2", but that doesn't mean I am strong. I had three abusive dad's to prove it.

"I am sorry. She is just nervous. She always does this before a new house. I think she just gets scared of what is going to happen."

"I can hear you I hope you know. I am not deaf Mary. You don't have to explain my actions. I am sixteen years old, I think I can say for my own actions."

"Well, then don't act like you are two and be good. You need to make a good first impersonation they mean everything." She sighed, "Aria, this is the last house I can put you in before your stuck in the group home til you are eighteen and trust me you don't want that to happen."

I sighed, looking down. She was right. Group homes were scary and most of the time you didn't know what was going to happen. I remember when I was eleven this girl got acid poured on her eyes in a fight. She was blinded for life. I saw the whole thing and I never went near that girl again. Another girl got a pole shoved up her. You always had to watch your back or you might end up dead. Some of these girls I thought should be in an asylum. "I guess you are right."

"I know I am right. Now, come on, Aria." She pulled me inside along with the cop. I looked around the house it was huge. The walls wood with a white top on it. The floor had a fluffy white carpeting on it. With pink carpets. The couch was white with a big screen tv in front of it. There was a big clock in the living room rang with the hour. I could just smell that they had a lot of money. That and they used Lysol way too much. It smelled like a dryer. The parents came down from the upstairs and they looked like the perfect people. The woman had a gorgeous heart shaped head and small button nose. Her eyes were piercing blue the same as her son. Her hair was long and blonde that fell down her shoulders. The man was tall with a square face and chestnut brown hair. He had a nice five a clock shadow. He had the same ice blue eyes as everyone else. They are like picture from a story book my mom used to read me when I was little. I never thought I could see a more perfect family. How did there daughter end up dead? And how was a I going to replace her? Having parents reproduce her and now they have this mess. This was going to be along night.

We sat down around the table as the awkward silence sank in. No one really knew what to say. I mean what do you say when the daughter you wanted is clearly not the one you got stuck with. The woman was the first to pip up, "I'm Jessica and this is my husband Kenneth. You have already met our son Jason. We know this might be hard for you to come into a house of strangers, but we would like you know that you are more then welcome here. If you have any questions just ask."

There was so many things I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make more trouble for my life then I already was in. I already kicked the cop that was enough shit to get in trouble for one day. "Do I get my own room?"

"Yes of course. We had a guest room that will be perfect for you."

Mary smiled at me, "See you having nothing to worry about." She pulled out papers. "Now all I need is you to sign and she is all hers.

I watched as my life was signed over to my new 'parents'.


	2. Hello There

**AN: Sorry this is kind of on the short side, but i have been really busy with school. :S I am failing Chemistry, so I am more onto that. THIS WILL GET BETTER **

I decided to walk around my new town, it wasn't the biggest town in the world. It was just right though for me to find bar. I have fake I.D. To get in so I can drink and trust me I needed a drink. I live with the perfect family and I don't want to. I wanted my mom back more then anything instead of all these other moms that had been mean to me and hate me for not being what they wanted. This family would be no different they would want the perfect daughter and be upset when they couldn't get it exactly right. I wasn't going to be that perfect girl that they wanted. I don't think I could replace there perfect daughter. I saw pictures of her, she was perfect. She had blonde hair that fell down her back and in every picture was perfect. She had no zits, no make-up mistakes, and pretty much she was flawless.

I sighed as I pushed open the doors to the bar and sat down on a bar stole. "Give me your strongest stuff," I said to the bartender. I wasn't going to get wasted I just needed to clear my head from everything.

"Are you old enough little girl?" I flashed him my "I.D" and he nodded making me some drink.

"Are you new here?" A voice came from the stool next to me. The voice was so sexy girls would swoon at the sound of it. I turned towards him and he was even hotter then his voice. He had thick black hair and chocolate brown eyes. It looked like he had just had a clean shave.

I swallowed a big lump that was in my throat trying not to picture him naked. "Y-e-ss-" I stutterer I felt so dumb.

"I could tell that fake I.D doesn't look that real." I spit out my beer as he whispered that into my ear. He chuckled at me. "I thought so. I just wanted to tell you that you should get a better one that looks a tad more like you."

I sighed, "I made it at my last house. Don't tell anyone, okay? I need a drink just to get through the day. I am not going to get drunk or anything."

"That sounds like the beginning of an alcoholic. You should really cut down on the drinking thing."

"What are you my dad?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I am just saying. I was a teenager once upon a time ago. And you may not believe it now, but thing s aren't as bad as they seem in high school."

"Well, I don't think you exactly understand what is going on with me, but thanks for that unneeded advice. I don't need some know it all freak telling me how to live my life."

"Well, Miss. Attitude, I wasn't being that much of a know it all of freak and if you are going to do unage drinking at least get a better I.D. This one says your like my age and you look nothing like my age." I took away the I.D.

"Shut your freaking pie hole! I want to be able to drink in this town if I have to stay here. I got to get through this family for two years that expect me to be perfect."

"Being a drunk isn't going to help you out." He sighed, "Maybe you just need a friend."

"No, I don't NEED anything. I just need to be left alone like always. Needing people only show weakness that is why I don't need anything from anyone. Especially not you!"

He chuckled in his deep husky voice. I glared at him. What the fuck did he find so funny? "You are so naïve. You think that you can do anything. I remember when I thought that was how things worked. "

"When was that? Last week. You don't look that old.

"Well, then how old to you think I look?" He raised a thick eyebrow up at me. I looked him up and down for the first time. He was tall and well built his shirt held against his biceps. It wasn't breaking at the semis, so he wasn't that strong.

"Twenty-four," I said with a smile. He chuckled at my answer. I was taken a back by his laughing. I raised my right eyebrow at him shocked at his laughing.

"That is exactly right, I think I have to get better at hiding it. The teachers where I just started working say I don't look a day over seventeen."

I giggled at bit, "I am wonderful at ages."

He laughed more, "I can see that, so are you new here?"

I nodded my head up and down slowly, "I just moved here. I think I just said that before. You are a really bad listener."

"No, I am actually a really good listener and you're Aria right? You are in one of my classes. If you ever need someone to talk to about stuff. I am the English teacher, Mr Fitz." He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake. I did. He had a firm grip that held on my hand tight and suddenly I was picturing him naked. Those strong hands all over my naked body caressing my every part of my body. I quickly tired to push those thoughts out of my head. He was a teacher and a damn hot one at that.


	3. First day of hell in style

**A/n: I was going to post this sooner, but I have been caught in a lot of crazyness so bare with me. I will be updating soon keep reading and be patient I am trying and Omg have you guys seen the new season? Caleb and Hanna can not break up?**

I got up the next morning in my hot pink bedroom that I just wanted to blow up. I never liked pink and my walls were covered with them. It was like living in a bottle of pepto bimsol. My pillows were all pink and fluffy. I was shocked I woke up this morning and didn't go into a coma from pink overload. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out some ripped black leggings and with a long black shirt that had rips all over it. I laced up my boots putting on thick black make-up on my face. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I liked how I looked at least. I always felt like I looked like my mom which made me happy. I looked over at the only picture of them I had left. I missed them so much it killed me. At times I wished I was dead. I looked at the burn scars on my arm that I had made. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I wished I could wish away my scars some days. That people didn't judge me for them. I sighed. I guess you can't just expected people not to judge you.

"Aria?" Jessica yelled up the stairs at me. "Are you ready for school? Jason said that he would drive you before he goes to work." I snapped back to reality as my new step-mother called up at me.

"I am almost ready hold on!" I yelled back at her. I looked one last time at myself in the mirror before I grabbed my backpack. I covered up my burns. This was suppose to be a new start. Hopefully this was the last time I would have to restart high school. High school was the worst place o be the new kid. It was like being a freshman over and over again.

I walked downstairs to where my new brother stood waiting for me with his keys. I never had any siblings before, so this was new to me. Well, I've had some siblings in my other homes, but I never got close to them. Some of the more recent ones just wanted to get in my pants. Great relationships, huh? This guy was different though. He seemed quiet and he didn't talk very much. He always kept more to himself then most of the other guys I have had to live with. He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes as walked down the stairs. I smiled at him as best as I could. He didn't smile back. He just nodded at me. "I am ready," I said quietly feeling kind of shy.

He nodded again, "My car is out front." He walked outside the door without even checking if I was following. I sighed as I moved to walk towards the door. I guess he wasn't much for a person to strike up a conversation. It was a long car ride to my new school. I stared up at it when he pulled up to the front. I must have looked scared for he finally began to speak again. "Its not as bad as it looks. Some people are nice well others aren't as nice. You just have to know who the right people are to hang with and who aren't. I know I made that mistake in high school. I hung out with the wrong crowd and it pretty much screwed me over. You never think about that though how much one mistake in high school can change your life completely."

I looked over at him. That was the most I have heard this kid say in twenty-four hours. I was shocked that he could even say that much. I tired my best to smile at him, "Thanks." I said. I got out of the car grabbing my backpack walking over to the big doors off the school. I could feel all eyes on me. I took a deep breathe as I walked closer and closer. I couldn't help, but feel like there had to be something wrong with me. Why else would all of the eyes be on me if there wasn't something wrong with me? Was there something in my teeth? Was my tights all bunched up in the back? Was my hair all weird? No, none of that. It was me. I was the emo kid here and I knew it. Everyone in this goddamn school was preppy. All of the girls were in designer well everything. I didn't even know anything beyond Areo and Guhco, but I guess there was so much more that I have never even heard or knew about. The guys even had designer shit. It was crazy. I never saw men actually care about what they wear. They normally just pull on whatever is one the floor. It was werid to think that some guys actually care about what they wear. What twlight zone have I walked into? I was the outcast, I was used to that, but never to this extreme.

"Are you lost?" A boy asked me. He had brown hair that was long almost down to his shoulders. His eyes were brown and they looked damaged the same as mine did when I looked in my blue green ones. Unlike everyone else who looked unscarred and unbroken. They had something I never had. A chance in life. A purpose in life.

"Kind of, but I am fine." I pushed past him trying to aviod eye contact with him.

"I can help you if you need it." He said turning towards the way I was walking. Then a blonde person came up by him and glared at me as she started to feel him up.

"Hey honey." She said making sure I knew that she was his. I rolled my eyes. This was insane. I didn't even like this guy. I was trying to get away from him and now I was getting glared at. "Who's this?" She asked.

"I don't know, " the boy said. "What was your name again?"

"I never told you my name. It's Aria though" I said in a mono tone. The blonde girl smiled a peppy smile that made me just want to punch her.

"I'm Hanna, " She said. "This is Caleb." She looked at me. "I am guessing you are new."

"Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked right past the happy little couple. I looked back down at schedule. My first class was English. I looked for the classroom name, but it was kind of confusing. They used letters and numbers. I could find a bra faster then finding the stupid English class. I walked in and I just wanted walk right back out. There he was, the douchebag from the bar. Ezra Fitz. I starred at him as I walked in. I couldn't help but think that he cleaned up real nicely. He looked hot as he wrote the pages on the board. I starred at him his muscles moving with every letter. When he turned around, he looked at me and smiled. "Hello class."


End file.
